


All Too Familiar

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam summons him, and it was stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Too Familiar

Title: All Too Familiar  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Lucifer/Sam  
Theme: 303, Light Step.  
Words: 100  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: Sam looks into Lucifer's eyes and almost recoils in disgust.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

He summons him, and it was stupid. Predictable.

The devil possesses a light step. Light as a feather.

"You wanted to see me, Sam?"

Sam looks into Lucifer's eyes and almost recoils in disgust at the feigned sympathy and the sheer arrogance shining there, but the cavernous loneliness lurking in their depths is all too familiar.

Lucifer said that they were one and the same, and Sam was going to prove him wrong. Today.

He then silently prayed for God's mercy. For Him to remove this demon from sight.

Nothing happened.

Instead, he was left alone with Lucifer's dangerous eyes.


End file.
